


I Really Like You

by nohyuck (infinitethe8)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Markhyuck fake date, renmin and chensung in the background, some of the hyungs are mentioned at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitethe8/pseuds/nohyuck
Summary: “Fake dating, what could go wrong?” - Lee Donghyuck's famous last words.Or the fic where Donghyuck fake dates Mark to get Jeno’s attention.





	I Really Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has given me so much trouble but finally it's here! This is my first nohyuck fic and I'm kind of nervous about it so I hope you enjoy it!

Donghyuck doesn't know how he gets himself into these situations to be honest. Maybe it's because he has the inability to keep his mouth closed, maybe it's the fact that for once, Mark, his platonic soulmate and voice of reason, has indulged him in his schemes.

Confused? You should be. Let's rewind the scene.

Donghyuck and his friends are sitting outside by the trees eating lunch. They've sat in the same place for three years, ever since their friend group became complete.

Donghyuck, Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin have all been friends since elementary school, along with Mark who graduated last year. Chenle and Jisung became their friends when Renjun befriended the shy freshmen who had a hard time finding their place on the big campus. Ever since then, the seven have been complete, well, complete for the most part.

Renjun and Jaemin are discussing the musical festival thats happening in two weeks. There's a couples competition happening with a really big prize and they're all wondering if they should enter.

“You should enter Hyuck,” Jaemin says with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “We can find you someone to pretend to be your boyfriend.”

He's looking at Jeno, who's too busy eating his lunch to notice the devil horns appearing at the top of Jaemin’s head.

Everyone, except for Jeno himself, know that Donghyuck has been in love with Jeno since forever. They've all tried in one way or another to get the two together but it never works or Jeno is too oblivious to realize what's happening.

Donghyuck knows what Jaemin is planning, they're too similar and have been best friends for too long for him not to know a Jaemin scheme being formed right before his eyes. He knows Jaemin just wants to help but frankly, Donghyuck is tired.

Donghyuck is tired of being in love with someone who will never notice him. Of being in love with a boy who will only ever seen him as a best friend and nothing more.

Maybe it's the exhaustion of his unrequited love and his frustration of all his senior year preparations that make him speak before he even has time to think about the repercussions of his words.

“I'm not single though.” Donghyuck blurts out with fake confidence.

His friends shoot him looks of disbelief, even Jeno who had been too focused on his food turns to look at Donghyuck.

“That's funny Hyuck, we all know that's not true though.”

“I didn't want to tell you guys yet because I thought it might be weird,” He begins, acting shy to cover up his internal screaming, “But Mark and I have been dating for the last two weeks.”

“Oh my god?”

“No way!”

“I knew it!” Chenle says and waves his hand in front of Jisung’s face, “You owe me twenty bucks babe.”

Jisung looks grumpy as he hands Chenle his allowance of the week, “Really Hyuck? I was rooting for you.”

“You guys thought this would happen?” Renjun asks like the entire world had gone mad.

“Obviously,” Chenle says with an eye roll, “You can only call someone your soulmate for so long before something happens, also I saw Mark kiss Donghyuck the other day.”

Donghyuck covers his face as he blushes. He calls Mark his _platonic_ soulmate, emphasis on _platonic_. Also, he loves Jeno, would love Jeno for maybe the rest of his life but they weren't dating. Donghyuck could kiss Mark all he wanted, thank you very much.

“I can't believe you saw that.”

“It's true?!” Jaemin screeches as he smacks Donghyuck on the shoulder, “And you never said a word to the group chat!”

“It's called minding your own business Nana! Also like I said, we didn't want to tell anyone yet." Donghyuck says as he fans his warm face.

“I can't believe this.” Renjun says, “How? When? Where? WHY?”

“Forget that, I'm more interested in what Jeno thinks!” Jaemin says, his urge to create drama outweighing his need for gossip.

Everyone turns to look at Jeno. Donghyuck holds his breath, _please say something, anything!_

Jeno smiles, “I'm happy for you Hyuck! I hope Mark treats you well.”

Well, fuck.

Donghyuck holds back a groan as he lays his head on Renjun’s shoulder. This was going to be much harder than he thought.

 

* * *

 

“So what you're saying is that you told our entire friend group that we're dating?”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “That's what I just said Mark, repeating it for dramatic effect does not change that.”

“Let me enjoy this,” Mark says excitedly, “It's not everyday that a fanfiction trope comes to life.”

“You really need to stop reading Exo fanfiction.”

“Leave my hobbies alone and let's focus on what's important. You just told everyone that we're dating and I think it's a good idea,” Mark proclaims.

“Really?”

“Yup” Mark nods his head in agreement, “You've been ranting about Jeno for years, it's good that you're finally doing something to maybe help him figure it out. This isn't the best plan but hey, maybe it'll work.”

“You know you're supposed to be my voice of reason right? You're suppose to tell me not to do these things because they'll blow up in my face” Donghyuck says as he places his head on Mark's lap.

Mark run his fingers gently through Donghyuck's hair, “I know, but I also know how long this has been hurting you.”

Donghyuck stares up at Mark who chooses to look straight ahead.

Mark gives him a sad smile, “You always act like you're indestructible, like nothing can hurt you but I think we both know that's not true.  You've liked Jeno since we were kids. You watched him get his first girlfriend, his first boyfriend, you watched him fall in love and you never said a word. You supported him, you gave him advice, heck, you bought him flowers when he forgot his one year anniversary with his last girlfriend. You think I never noticed how much that hurt you? I saw your heart break every time Jeno talked about someone he liked, or how you cried every night when Jeno fell in love with Jaemin. You helped him pursue it even if it broke you inside. You're selfless, you've never tried to sabotage any of Jeno’s relationships. You're a great person Lee Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck blinks as a tear falls down his face, “Mark..”

“I think it's time you showed him what it's like to have to watch from the sidelines. If it works, you’re dating the boy of your dreams, if it doesn't, well, don't you think you deserve better than that?”

Donghyuck stares at Mark wondering why, _why couldn't it have been him?_ Why couldn't Donghyuck have fallen for someone like Mark. Maybe then his heart wouldn't be broken with every passing day.

“You're right,” Donghyuck says with a sigh. Maybe it was finally time for him to make a move or get over Jeno.

“Of course I am,” Mark says smugly, “Now want to hear about what Xuxi did the other day?”

“Aw yes, what did the love of your life do?”

Donghyuck laughs as Mark smacks him with a pillow, yelling about how Xuxi was _not_ the love of his life. For a few hours, Donghyuck can pretend he isn't overwhelmed by the pain of unrequited love. Not when Mark loves him so purely and unconditionally.

_You're a blessing Mark Lee._

 

* * *

 

Pretending to date Mark seems like a great plan until Donghyuck remembers just how extra Mark Lee was.

“Babe!”

 _Oh fuck_ , Donghyuck thinks as he sees Mark approach their usual spot at lunch. Mark looks adorable, dressed in a SM University sweater that was a size too big for him.

Renjun, Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung share a look as Mark sits down. Donghyuck spares a glance at Jeno who looks just as happy as he does everyday.

Mark pecks Donghyuck on the lips before placing an arm around him. Donghyuck sighs happily as he cuddles into Mark's touch.

Listen, Donghyuck wasn’t in love with Mark, but he loves affection, he needs it to live. He was basically Tinkerbell from Peter Pan.

“Is anyone else finding this weird?” Renjun asks in disbelief.

“Nope!”

“When did this happen, tell us everything!” Jaemin asks in excitement.

“It happened not too long ago. I invited Hyuck to a party because Johnny was hosting and I knew he would want to see his dad-”

“He's not my dad.”

“Sure babe, anyway, we went to a party and I kissed him. I was a little drunk-”

“A little? You _actually_ called Taeyong dad.”

Mark flicks Donghyuck on the nose. Donghyuck sticks his tongue out and Mark only rolls his eyes, too use to his behavior.

“I was a little drunk but I remember thinking that being with Hyuck felt so right and it all just went from there.”

“Gross.” Renjun says as he wrinkles his nose.

“Jealousy is a disease, get well soon.” Donghyuck remarks as he gives Renjun the bird.

“I'm literally dating Jaemin, but go off.” Renjun says with an eye roll.

Donghyuck begins to bicker with Renjun, a smile on his face. He spots Jeno looking his way from the corner of his eye and turns his head so he can look at him without making it obvious. He hides his surprise when he see the unhappy look and slight glare on Jeno's face.

That's odd, Donghyuck thinks before shrugging. Maybe Jeno ate something funny or bit his tongue. Donghyuck turns back to Renjun, his next remark already ready.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck gives Mark one last kiss before pushing him towards the exit.

“Go or you'll be late for your class.”

Mark pouts, “But then I won't get to spend with my baby.”

Donghyuck shudders, a natural reaction to being called _baby_ by Mark Lee, “Gross. Now go, you're not getting any younger gramps."

“Brat” Mark pretends to glare as he walks toward his car.

 _What a loser_ , Donghyuck thinks fondly as he watches Mark drive away.

“Hey Hyuck!” someone calls out and he turns around. He's shocked to see Jeno jogging towards him.

“Hey, what's up?” Donghyuck says, trying to play it cool. _Damn you Lee Jeno and your beautiful eye smile!_

“Uh, I was wondering,” Jeno begins rubbing at his neck, a nervous habit he did when he was afraid of rejection. Donghyuck noticed the habit after being Jeno’s friend for so long, “If you were busy next Friday?”

Donghyuck blinks in surprise. Jeno never went out of his way to make plans with him, usually it was Donghyuck who showed up at his house at odd hours demanding attention. Jeno never complains, he just let him in for cuddles.

“I'm sorry,” Donghyuck says apologetically, “Mark and I are going on a date next friday Friday.”

They were actually going to binge watch all of the Harry Potter movies and do a spa night, but Jeno didn't have to know that.

A part of Donghyuck feels bad, regardless of his feelings, Jeno was one of his best friends. It felt wrong to turn him down when all he's ever wanted was Jeno’s time and attention.

 _Remember all the times he stood you up?_ A voice that sounds too much like Mark says in his head, _You are allowed to be your own person, grow at your own pace and hang out with who you want. Until Jeno can see you as a separate individual with feelings that gets hurt instead of the best friend who he can drag along, there will never be a healthy relationship there._

How is that even when Mark is gone, he was still his voice of reason?

“Oh,” Jeno says. He shrugs nonchalantly and fakes a smile, “It's okay. Have fun.”

Donghyuck _feels_  awful, “Next time for sure, there's a new horror movie out that we can watch sometime. I promised Mark I was all his next weekend but next time!”

“No, yeah, it's okay, Mark is your boyfriend” Jeno says, his teeth clenched, “He should get to spend time with you too. But yeah next time.”

“Of course!” Donghyuck reassures him with a smile, “I have to get to class, Mark won't let it go if I was late to class after I told him to go.”

Donghyuck gives Jeno one last smile and wave before walking towards his art class.

He swears he feels eyes on him as he walks away but he keeps his chin up high. It was time he put himself first.

 

* * *

 

“I don't think this is working.” Donghyuck tells Mark a week later at their usual Friday spa night.

“What?”

“Jenooo.” Donghyuck groans as much as he can with the face mask he currently has on, “I don't think the fake dating is working. He hasn't shown any interest in me whatsoever, in fact, now that I think about it, he's avoided me all week!”

Mark shrugs and starts on his skincare routine, “Are you sure? You're kind of oblivious when it comes to these things Hyuck.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “I don't think I would miss the love of my life paying attention to me.”

“Just go over what happened with me.”

“Fine fine,” Donghyuck starts, “Uh, well Tuesday we were supposed to meet in the library. He was 20 minutes late and the entire time he was talking to me fine but as soon as I mentioned you, he left. Like really abruptly, I almost thought he got the runs from how fast he left.”

“Thats gross Hyuck.” Mark says as he holds back a laugh. Donghyuck just pushes him playfully.

“It's true! Oh, on Wednesday he bought me lunch because I forgot my wallet. I said I was going to call you and he got all tense and said not to bother you when he could help me.”

Mark looks at him in disbelief, ”Are you really not seeing what I'm seeing?”

Donghyuck waves his arms around frantically, “I don't have the galaxy brain Mark!”

“You're so dense oh my god,” Mark says as finishes his skin routine, “He's trying to get your attention but he's also really jealous. He clearly likes you but he think you're dating me.”

“I still don't see it.” Donghyuck sighs and plops down on Mark's bed. “It's just, it seems too easy y’know. I've been pining over Jeno for eight years now. How does he just _now_ realize what he's feeling for me?”

“The purpose of this whole fake dating was to get him to realise his feelings, maybe it worked.” Mark says with a small shrug.

Donghyuck stares at ceiling, “Yeah maybe.”

Mark frowns before starting up his computer. “C'mon it's spa night, not sad boy night. Let's start our Harry Potter marathon.”

Donghyuck nods, a small smile on his face. At least he has Mark, who would do his best to make him smile.

Maybe it was time to move on. Not with Mark of course because _gross,_ that's his _platonic_ soulmate.

 

* * *

 

The week leading up to the festival was uneventful for Donghyuck. Why was it uneventful? Because he spent the entire week avoiding Jeno.

“You know that's not going to work right?” Mark had scolded him over Skype. Mark had important tests coming up so their time together became limited. Not that Donghyuck was complaining.

He loves Mark but there was only so many soundcloud rappers he could listen to before he tossed Mark's phone out the window.

“I'll have you know it's working just fine!” Donghyuck had said smugly as if he wasn't hiding his constant pain.

Donghyuck loves Jeno, he's in love with him but it always feels like a dead end. Maybe he was being dramatic but Donghyuck really didn't want to graduate high school still pining after the same boy.

Either Jeno confesses to him or he moves on. Jeno hasn't confessed so he has to move on which is practically impossible.

Jeno has a way of pulling Donghyuck in. Donghyuck never really thinks about how he fell in love with Jeno, he just did. It felt normal, like it was meant to be.

Donghyuck fondly thinks about the time Jeno had persuaded him to sneak out of his house. He had been suspicious but he had never given up an opportunity to spend time with Jeno before, at least not back then.

Jeno had taken them to a park, to see the stars. He knew better than anyone how much Donghyuck loved anything related to the stars. He loved the stars the way Renjun loved aliens and conspiracy theories.

Jeno had held his hand and told him that nothing made him happier than Donghyuck's presence. He thinks that's the moment that he realized he was in love and not just infatuated with Jeno.

Nothing made him happier than Jeno looking at him like he shined brighter than the stars.

 _You miss him,_ Mark had texted him during Econ,  _Even if he doesn't like you back, he's still your best friend so go spend time with him._

 _I hate that you're right_ , Donghyuck had messaged back before turning his phone off.

And so this is how Donghyuck finds himself sweaty and out of breath.

He has been looking for Jeno everywhere, like _everywhere_ everywhere. He went to all the places Jeno usually went, he even went to the gym since Jeno was Mr. Athletic.

He was nowhere to be seen and Donghyuck was a little frustrated. This was karma coming to bite him in the butt for avoiding Jeno all week.

He resigns himself and decides to go look for the book he needed for AP English. He's about to get the book he needs when he hears two familiar voices.

Donghyuck is a nosy person, that's a given  but Jeno and Jaemin walking into the library is suspicious. Something inside of him tells him to stay, to listen. As Johnny would say, _always trust your tummy._  

He hides behind a bookshelf and watches Jaemin stop Jeno.

“You said this was important?” Jaemin asks. Donghyuck knows Jaemin well enough to know that Jaemin is already a hundred percent done with this conversation before it has even began. 

 _What was going on_ , he wonders as Jeno sighs. 

“Nana what am I going to do? I think Donghyuck knows and now he's avoiding me.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “Jeno, I doubt he knows about your big fat crush on him.”

Jeno shushs him and Jaemin glares at him. “This is ridiculous, we’ve had this same conversation all week! You know where I stand on this.”

“I am not telling Donghyuck how I feel Jaemin. He's dating Mark, he's happy. I can't do that to him.”

Donghyuck physically sees Jaemin’s patience snap. Donghyuck is the only person in their friend group who has ever seen him snap from anger and annoyance. It had been his fault of course, he pushed Jaemin too far but he never thought he'd witness him snap at Jeno. Everyone knows Jaemin has a soft spot for Jeno considering they've been friends longer than anyone else has.

“We've had this conversation five times Jeno and I am done. I'm tired of it. It's so frustrating to see you like this when it's your fault. Jeno, I love you buddy I do, but Donghyuck has put his feelings for you out in the open and you never noticed. We did everything to get you guys together and we all thought it was you being oblivious but there's a point to which we all give up. Donghyuck is with Mark but he's not in love with him. He's in love with you and it took you so long to notice your feelings for him that I really don't blame him for dating someone else. Now you either tell Hyuck or watch him move on. Hyuck has been through enough, the least he deserves is an honest confession or for you to let him go.”

After his speech, Jaemin leaves. Jeno stands there in shock and Donghyuck desperately wants to reach out to him.

 _Don't_ , a voice that sounds too much like Jaemin says in his head _, its his choice to make now._

Donghyuck grabs the book he needs and leaves the library. He doesn't know where he's going, his body acting on it's own but he somehow finds himself standing in the middle of the art room.

“Duckie?” Renjun calls out to him carefully as he walks over to him. He grabs his hand and squeezes it, hoping to give him comfort from the physical contact.

“I...I, just really need a hug please.”

“Okay.” Renjun murmurs quietly as he wraps his arms around Donghyuck and hugs him.

 _Thank you,_ Donghyuck says internally. He pretends he doesn't feel a tear fall down his face. If Renjun notices his shoulder getting wet as he cries, he doesn't say a word, he just continues to hug Donghyuck.

 

* * *

 

“I can't believe you made me show up.” Donghyuck pouts to Mark who ignores him in favor of looking around.

They're at the music festival. Mark had shown up at his house, told him to dress cute then practically dragged him into his car. Donghyuck had protested but he knew he would've been sad to have missed the music festival when it was his last year of high school.

“You know the music festival is my favorite, I really miss it and it doesn't feel the same now that I've graduated.”

“You should bring Yukhei next time,” Donghyuck says softly.

Donghyuck and Mark ‘broke up’ in the car while on the way to the festival. He wasn't going to be selfish and make Mark pretend date him when there was a very tall eager boy who was ready to date him _for real._

“Yeah, I think he'd like that.” Mark says with a fond smile.

Mark pulls him along, not letting him see the other booths as they make their way over to their friends. It's their older friends that Donghyuck misses and doesn't get to see that often since they've graduated. 

He tackles Johnny in a hug, forcing him to let go of Ten and Taeyong’s hands. Johnny hugs him back tightly and kiss the top of his head before releasing him. He goes back to holding his boyfriends's hands while telling him about college. 

Doyoung spots him next and hugs the life out of him while asking if he's been eating since he looks smaller than last time. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and tells him that Mark make sure he eats. He asks about Jaehyun and Doyoung pinches his cheeks in retaliation. He briefly spots Taeil and Yuta buying Sicheng something and then blushing when he kisses both of them on the cheek. 

Donghyuck has really missed all their antics. High school has been quiet ever since they all graduated.

Donghyuck thankfully evades Doyoung's questions about Jeno when the stage lights up and the music starts. People start heading to the 'pit' where they can watch the performances. 

The music festival gave the students, both from the high school and neighboring college a chance to perform. It was a fun event to participate in. 

For the last three years, Donghyuck has performed with Mark but now that Mark has graduated, Donghyuck feels wrong performing without him.

He does miss perfoming but he's excited to see who will sing this year. 

A hand suddenly grabs his and he almost pulls back in shock until he sees it's Renjun. Renjun is smirking at him and Donghyuck narrows his eyes at the smug look on his face. 

“C’mon” Renjun says as he pulls Donghyuck to the pit and walks them close to the middle of it, “There's something you're not going to want to miss.”

Donghyuck lets himself be dragged along and stops in confusion. He wonders if it's someone he knows who will be performing. The lights dim, and several people walk on stage.

He squints, trying to see who it is. It's not until the lights start up again that Donghyuck gasps. 

On stage, was _Lee Jeno._

There had to be a glitch in the stimulation. There was no way that Lee Jeno, who although had the voice of an angel had swore he would never sing in front of so many people.

“Um,” Jeno says into the mic, “I've been really oblivious and dumb about the boy I liked for a really long time. I always kind of pulled you along and made you feel awful didn't I? I'm really sorry. I love you, so much and I wish I hadn't realized that so many years later when I think I knew all along. You deserve the world and I'll do my best to give it to you. Your smile outshines the sun and you spend so much time taking care of other people so I hope you'll let me take care of you. This is for you Lee Donghyuck!”

The crowd cheers while Donghyuck feels time stand still. His blood is pumping, his heart rate speeds up and everything goes quiet.

Jeno loves  _him?_ Jeno loves him. Lee Jeno loves him back.

He knows how Jeno feels, he heard his conversation with Jaemin but nothing could prepare him for this. Jaemin had said a fat crush not being in love with him!

Donghyuck doesn't have time to have a complete meltdown because the music starts and the bright pink lights start to flash. It all looks too high quality to be a simple high school festival but no one has ever complained before.

“ _I really want to stop,_

_but I just got the taste for it,_

_I feel like i could fly,_

_With the boy on the moon,_

_So honey hold my hand,_

_You like making me wait for it”_

Donghyuck freezes as Jeno sings his heart out and jumps around to get the crowd hyped.

Jeno is singing I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen otherwise known as Donghyuck's favorite song. He remembers vividly when he accidentally let it slip that it was his favorite song. Renjun and Jaemin had pestered him for so long, trying to get him to admit the obvious.

 _It reminds me of Jeno,_ he had whispered quietly to Renjun later that night at their sleepover. Renjun had said nothing but hugged him tighter.

Wait, that meant…

“Traitor” Donghyuck gasps out to Renjun, who was dancing next to him. Renjun only smiles at him. Now he knows why he had been so smug earlier. 

“Pay attention to your lover boy!”

The music gets more upbeat with the chorus and Jeno twirls, his years of ballet shining on stage. His dancing is entrancing and Donghyuck will never understand why he keeps it hidden away. 

“ _I really, really,_

_really, really,_

_really really,_

_like you,_

_and I want you,_

_Do you want me,_

_Do you want me too?”_

Donghyuck smiles as he lets the music flow through his body. It was all so surreal he could have cried and maybe he would later but in the moment he enjoys his favorite song being sung by his favorite person.

The music slows down as Jeno walks down the stage. The crowd parts like the red sea as he gets closer and closer to Donghyuck.

“Oh my god, Jaemin is going to be so pissed that he missed this.” He hears Renjun say before he focuses all his attention on the boy in front of him.

Jeno’s eyes sparkle when he looks at him, a big smile on his face. Donghyuck would smooch him right then and there if Jeno wasn't in the middle of singing.

“ _Who gave you eyes like that,_

_Said you can keep them,_

_I don't know how to act,_

_or if I should be leaving,_

_I'm running out out of time,_

_Going out of my mind,_

_I need to tell you something,_

_Yeah,_

_I need to tell you something."_

In the quick pause before the chorus, Jeno pulls him close and kisses him. It's brief, no more than a peck but Donghyuck feels his entire face burn at how nice Jeno’s lips felt on his. 

“ _I really, really,_

_Really, really,_

_Really really,_

_Like you,_

_and I want you,_

_Do you want me,_

_Do you want me too?”_

Jeno goes back to the stage as he reaches the end of the song. The crowd is losing it over their kiss. He _swears_ he hears Doyoung cheer. 

Donghyuck continues to dance, his smile wide as he watches the love of his life sing on stage. The lighting makes him stand out, illuminating the beauty of Jeno’s face.

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you too Lee Jeno._

 

* * *

 

“And that kids, is how I met your father.” Donghyuck finishes from his place on Jeno’s lap.

“Some of us we're literally there and none of us are your kids.” Renjun says unamused.

“I beg to differ, Chenle and Jisung are _right_ there.”

Donghyuck and Renjun continue to bicker back and forth and Jeno laughs as he places a kiss on the back of Donghyuck's neck.

They were all sat together at their usual spot except now Renjun, Donghyuck, Jaemin and himself had graduated. It feels weird to be in college but considering he still has his main group of friends and his boyfriend, he was doing pretty good so far.

They all came to visit Chenle and Jisung for lunch so that they wouldn't feel lonely now that the majority of their friends had graduated.

He couldn't believe it had been a year since he sang his confession to Donghyuck.

It was honestly the best decision he had ever made.

“Stop thinking too much.” Donghyuck whispers to him as he bumps their shoulders together.

“I love you.” He whispers back and Donghyuck blushes. 

It wasn't the first time, not the second or hundredth time but every time Jeno said _I love you_ , Donghyuck blushed. It was _so_ endearing and Jeno’s heart burst with love every time it happened. He couldn't help think about how lucky he was to have someone as wonderful as Lee Donghyuck fall in love with him. 

"I love you too." 

Donghyuck shifts, turning around so he can give him a quick kiss. Jeno hears everyone complain but it all becomes background noise as gets lost in Donghyuck's presence.

He looks at the galaxies in Donghyuck's eyes, at his adorable nose and at the soft lips that had graced his a few seconds ago. He wonders what Donghyuck had seen in simple Lee Jeno. What he decided was so worth waiting for.

Jeno may never get the answer but he's grateful, he's blessed that Donghyuck decided to fake date Mark a year ago. He's so happy and in love and he's glad Donghyuck never gave up on him.

"Thank you, for never giving up on me." He whispers to his sunshine.

Donghyuck smiles, a fond look on his face, "Always. You were worth the wait Lee Jeno."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:  
> \- Markhyuck are platonic soulmates (as Hyuck says multiple times) and they did kiss and cuddle but it was never really romantic, it was just a comfort/way to show affection  
> \- Mark mentions that Jeno fell for Jaemin and he did but Jaemin has always been in love with Renjun and he would never betray Hyuck like that so junior year was rough.  
> \- During the time Hyuck was fake dating Mark, Jeno really had time to deal with his feelings and evaluate his relationship with Donghyuck. I really wanted to focus on Jeno understanding Hyuck's pain and learning to respect and treat Hyuck as a potential partner that has his own feelings instead of his best friend that he kind of treated not the best (not on puropse obv). Thats why the story ends in his perspective instead of Hyuck's!  
> \- Also Hyuck cries in the I'm stressed, I don't know what to do way, not cause he's sad necessarily.  
> \- Someone said public confessions are bad and I totally agree if only one person knows about it and is doing it to use the pressure of it being public to get the other person to say yes. As mentioned when Jaemin and Jeno talk, Jeno is fully aware of Hyuck's feelings. Jaemin told Jeno that Hyuck was in love with him, so when Jeno publicly confesses, both parties are aware of each other's mutual feelings.
> 
> Here are links to my curiouscat and twitter! You can always leave me something in my cc or come talk to me about nct on my twitter!  
> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Nohyuck_)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/nohyuck_)


End file.
